


【PU】《球台》

by Sylvia_A



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 胖雨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_A/pseuds/Sylvia_A
Relationships: 樊振东/周雨
Kudos: 4





	【PU】《球台》

＊说好的球台play

————————————————

窗外风和日丽，一棵木棉花树拔地而起，零零碎碎的阳光透过树干撒在窗前。正直五月花期，一阵风悄然而过，木棉花肆无忌惮地浮游在空气中，随着风上上下下。

周雨怕这难打扫的木棉飞进屋子，索性就把窗户关上了。刚刚扣上窗户的开关，背后就被人一把抱住了，那人很孩子气地把脑袋靠在周雨的背上，短短的头发蹭得他的后颈痒痒的。

周雨拍了拍樊振东的脑袋，温声埋怨道：“会被人拍到的……”

“又没事，这么怕干什么，这是三楼，拍不到。”樊振东没有撒手，依然环抱着他。

年初就被爆出来一个明星，在二楼，没有拉窗帘，跟情妇偷情被拍到了，还上了头条。可见现在的记者是有多么牛逼。周雨当时就把这新闻发给樊振东了，让他在外面少对他动手动脚，樊振东却说我跟你正当关系，又不偷情。

周雨就是让他多隐瞒一点他们的情爱关系而已。因为两个人的身份，一个是退役了的前国手，另一个是炙手可热的世界冠军，似乎这种关系跟不得见光一样，只有隐瞒，才对双方都好。

可是樊振东不乐意这么想，他三番五次想公开关系，周雨都去劝他，再等等。于是他便在各大综艺节目里明里暗里地向周雨示爱，对全世界宣布他已经有对象了。

当然没有人猜的到这个对象是他身边相伴半生的队友。不过周雨对于他这个十分幼稚的做法感到无可奈何。

周雨扯下窗帘后，等身后的那个人抱够了，就拍了拍腰上的手让他撒手，要去开灯。

“我对象现在是大明星了，我就是隐藏的圈外男友，我能不怕吗？”周雨还是这么跟他说，鼻子里轻哼了一声，“哪一天被无良媒体扒出来，肯定得被你的小迷妹‘围攻’的。”

“有我在，她们敢吗？”樊振东说着就皱起了眉头。他就是这样较真，很“直男”，他不太爱讲什么油腻情话，更何况周雨也不喜欢听。但是他说话，一直都会向着周雨，跟哄周雨开心一样。

“个个喊着要嫁你的，有什么不敢的。”周雨见他又来了，便继续逗他，“诶，樊先生，现在你的后宫佳丽三千，都是年轻漂亮小妹妹随便挑，我这种比她们老的，完全没有竞争优势了。”

说着周雨就指着自己的脸，做了个苦苦的表情。

樊振东伸出手去轻轻抓住他的手指，再将整个手掌覆在周雨的手掌上，又翻过来捏着他的手，一点一点的摩挲着他的掌纹，很认真地说：“瞎说什么……我不许你瞎说，我就喜欢你，我就爱你一个，什么佳丽三千，就你一个，我就宠幸你，行不行？”

“行行行……”周雨嘴上这么敷衍，但是心里是特别开心的，嘴角不自觉地上扬起来了。

周雨跟樊振东在一起觉得很新鲜，因为两人之间五岁的年龄差，周雨的生活本来是柴米油盐、细水长流这样的过，但是樊振东的参入，他枯燥无味的生活增添了调味剂，有甜的，有咸的，也有苦的。但是总归来说，这个比他小将近五岁的男朋友，能够给予他在这个年龄里索取不到的爱。

就像今天，周雨离开国家队半年后，回老家江苏自己办了个少年俱乐部，过两天就开张，昨晚樊振东立马订了飞机票说要过来参观。

和一楼二楼宽大的球馆不同的是，三楼被隔成一个又一个小房间，尤其是这个比其他都大的房间，就是周雨自己的办公室。办公室里放置着一张球台，一张办公桌，在背后又放一个书架。

周雨靠在办公桌上，抱臂看着四处张望的樊振东，说道：“怎么样，参观完了吧，放心了吗？”

樊振东转了转脑袋，环顾了一下四周，“是不错……不过，其实你可以留在北京的，只要你想，我们就能一起……”

“别说了。又来了……我也不许你瞎说。”周雨打断了他。

看到樊振东不情愿地瘪了瘪嘴，周雨换了个话题：“你下午要去忙正事儿吗？”

“没有，下午我就坐飞机回去了。赶紧过来多享受一下你对象的抱抱。”

周雨不搭他的腔，说：“那你还骗我说来南京办正事儿。”

樊振东靠在球台边，反问道：“看我男朋友不算正事了？”

“我真的觉得有时候你挺意气用事的，好不容易休息一天，还大老远跑来我这里。”

樊振东就开始哄人了，“不要生气，我想你了。”

看到男朋友这样服软，周雨气也消了一半，凑过去问他：“想我哪里？”

“哪里都想……”樊振东拉了拉周雨的手，又伸出一只手臂圈住他的腰，另一只手用手指点了点他的脸颊，“想你这里。”

耳朵。

“想你这里。”

眼睛。

“这里也是。”

嘴唇。

“也想你这里。”

在磨磨蹭蹭的这期间，樊振东的另一只手从周雨的腰滑到了他的臀部，轻轻地揉捏着。下垂着眼睛，说道：

“最想你这里了。”

“周雨，我们做吧。”樊振东没头没尾地丢下这一句，捧着周雨的脸，要和他接吻。

接吻的感觉很棒，唇齿压迫的一瞬间，周雨感觉像是有一束电流瞬间刺激着大脑皮层，传导到四肢，酥酥麻麻的。

樊振东就是爱磨周雨，先是对着他的唇轻舔吮吸，一边亲，一边慢条斯理地解开手腕上死贵的手表。收起腕表后，得寸进尺似的撬开了周雨的牙齿，戏弄得点了点他的舌尖。

太久没有热吻，周雨有一点换气不过来，他闭着的眼睛上，两条眉毛不自觉紧紧皱在一起，身上被亲得很热，感觉整个人像冰淇淋一样快要融化了一样。

周雨抓着樊振东的手臂，推了又推，好不容易才松开桎梏。周雨红着脸别过头喘气，突然意识到了樊振东的目的，不可思议地问：“你……想在这里？”

“不行吗？”樊振东凑上来亲周雨的脸，亲他的耳朵，手上不老实地在他的身上游走，“早就想试一试了，在球桌上。”

他们的初体验是在天坛公寓周雨的单间里，那天队里集体出去聚餐唱K，他俩就偷偷溜回来。第一次做，樊振东没有什么经验可言，用牙齿给他撕开避孕套的周雨实在是太欲了，亲手给樊振东戴上，像只豹子一样伏在床上，露出漂亮又光滑的背沟。第一次酣战很刺激，樊振东在这方面仿佛天赋异禀，周雨后面被人不断地用力顶弄，前面又被人上下撸着，爽到头皮发麻。

事后，他们像是猫儿偷着腥一样，久久回味后，又开始了各种尝试。

在球馆的更衣室，酒店的大床上，宿舍的公用洗手间都做过，甚至在大巴车上也有过短暂的抚慰。

对于能在球桌上做情事，樊振东也是垂涎很久了。年轻人嘛，就是喜欢追求刺激。

樊振东一边亲周雨，一边褪去了他的上衣。用他打球的那只满是老茧的手揉着他的胸，男人的胸肌很久没练了，没有往日的实硕，捏起来软软的。

樊振东不要脸地调笑着说：“雨哥这里还是很大，都快赶上女人的了。”

周雨哪能听的了这个，吹鼓着红彤彤的脸，瞪了他一眼。结果那人还是笑嘻嘻地俯下身去，对着他的乳头又啃又咬的，另一只手不闲着揉着另一边。

等待周雨难耐的低吟了一声，樊振东起身，两人才稍微分开了一些。周雨裸着上半身，撑坐在球桌上，胸前两个乳头又红又肿的林立着，他看着樊振东从随身的包里翻出了一管子的润滑剂和一包避孕套。

显然是有备而来的。

准备这么充分，这事儿估计是不做完不会罢休了。

樊振东让周雨转过身来，周雨偏不，换他揉摸着樊振东鼓鼓当当的裆部，提议，“我帮你弄出来吧。”

“你想帮我口吗？”

“没门！”

周雨百般不情愿地转过身，上半身趴在球桌上。球台上冰冰凉凉的，他不禁打了个激灵。

樊振东褪下了他的牛仔裤，挤了一管润滑剂在手上，耐着性子给他扩张。

从一根手慢慢探进去，到两根手指，三根手指逐渐增加，在不断抽离和插入时触到了某一个点，周雨的全身发软，脸上飞红，溜出了小小声的“啊”。

樊振东抽出湿淋淋的手指，拉下拉链，握着自己的分身上上下下地去蹭周雨的股沟。

周雨催促他，“你快点啊……”

“叫老公就快点。”那人欠揍的回答。

“你有病吧！”

还是周雨自己扭起腰，将樊振东的阴茎慢慢吞入小穴之中。

球台平平坦坦，边角锐利，十分硌人。周雨感觉自己像是被摊在一块砧板上，身后一阵钝痛。很久没有体验过这桩事了，他这亩好久没有被犁过的地，每一下都不容易。

樊振东知道周雨不像程靖淇跟他分享的小电影里的动作演员一样，做情事的时候“嗯嗯啊啊”的浪叫，周雨更多是隐忍，眉毛皱在一起，不知道的还以为在受多大的难似的。

这个时候，周雨越不吭声，樊振东就知道他越疼，便太忍心激烈地去操他。好不容易在钝痛之中磨出点快感来，身后那个人又慢了，周雨转过头来看着他，脸上红得快滴血了，说道：“你快点……”

“今天怎么这么主动求我‘宠幸’你了？”樊振东跟他打趣，想他的分散注意力，与此同时更加用力地顶入周雨的体内。

这话反倒起了反作用，跟催情剂一样。周雨不好意思地别过头来，双臂撑在球桌上，低着头，汗珠簇簇地滴在球桌上，留下点点水迹，但很快就不见了。他在快感和记忆地撞击下，他有一点恍惚，仿佛耳边依稀还能听见击球声、观众的欢呼声。

樊振东去亲了亲他的耳朵，有点担心地问：“你咋又不吭声了……”

“我手麻了……”周雨抬起腰可怜巴巴的甩着手。

樊振东听笑了，就把他提溜起来，放在了球台上。

这个场景大概是做梦都想不到的，周雨坐在球台上，张开了那双白皙修长的双腿，薄薄的唇咬得又红又肿，日光灯照进眼睛里，像是迷雾中一轮淡淡的明月。

这又一次点燃了樊振东，他感觉自己全身的细胞都在叫嚣，迫不及待地去疼爱面前这个把所有一切交代给他的人。

樊振东轻车熟路地找准了周雨的点，去不停地顶弄。周雨把双手搭在樊振东的肩上，嘴里吐着细细碎碎呻吟。

“太快了……不要！不要了！”

周雨本能地说出这些，他感觉自己的脑袋像是木棉花一样，砰地一下撞击到地面，脑袋里一片空白。身子也是轻飘飘的，犹如棉絮在空中上下飞舞。

这只小狼狗哪里放的过他，边操他边亲他，嘴里还不停嘀咕着，“周雨，雨哥，我真的好爱你……好爱好爱你。”

爱这个字，周雨很羡慕比他小五岁的樊振东容易轻易吐露。他知道樊振东爱他，嘴上说的，行动上做的。可是他有点惭愧，因为自己的年龄，不太好意思说出“爱”。

那个围在周雨身边转的小小少年，拿起球拍，站上赛场，与他在球台的同一边作战。多少次热血沸腾的比赛，多少次酣畅淋漓的胜利，多少次激动热烈的拥抱，不知不觉，身边这个男孩已经成长为男人了。

高潮如巨浪迭起，拍击海岸，又如潮汐渐渐退去。一个又一个安抚的吻落满周雨赤裸的全身，像是樊振东想在他的身上留下只属于自己的专属标记。樊振东又像湿漉漉的小熊猫一样，乖乖地去蹭周雨，向他讨一个拥抱，就像是曾经双打比赛胜利后那样。

周雨和樊振东相拥后，鼓起勇气回答道：“我也爱你，很爱很爱你。”

球台和汗水淋漓的樊振东。

都是周雨的独家记忆。


End file.
